Prince Charming
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: Young Bella Black's uncle Alphard had told her about a Prince Charming. And one fine day, she finds her Prince Charming - in the form of Tom Riddle.


**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Harry Potter, then why would I be wasting my time writing Fanfiction?**

**Author's Note: **** Progress! Progress! I have finally graduated from tear-jerkers ... yay! **

***Rolls Eyes* But I have just graduated to write about ... Voldy and Bellatrix. :\ I know they aren't the best people in the world, but still... I **_**loved**_** writing this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Prince Charming<span>

Seven-year-old Bellatrix Black's uncle Alphard had often told her Muggle fairy-tales. Her parents often yelled at him for telling such stories. But Uncle Alphard never listened to them.

Uncle Alphard loved telling Bellatrix and her younger sisters (Andromeda and Narcissa) stories in his Wiltshire house's drawing room. During these story-telling sessions, Uncle Alphard would told them a lot about someone called as Prince Charming.

"A Prince Charming, my dear girls, is a _jokey_ man who is very handsome and saves pretty little girls like you from evil people." Uncle Alphard would say.

"Who are the evil people, Uncle Alphard?" Bellatrix would ask.

"Evil people can be aunties –" Uncle Alphard said with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Like Aunt _Walburga_?" Andromeda would say. Uncle Alphard would chuckle loudly which would make the little girls laugh.

"Tell us more about Prince Charming, Uncle Alphard." Bellatrix politely asked.

"Ah well, yes! A Prince Charming is really strong - stronger than me too!" Uncle Alphard said. Before the girls could ask for more information about this Prince Charming, Cygnus Black would Floo over and then he would take the girls away from their Uncle Alphard.

* * *

><p>It was the May the first when Bellatrix met her Prince Charming.<p>

She was reciting the Family Tree of the Peverell Family in front of the domineering Aunt Walburga in the drawing room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place (Her mother had appointed Aunt Walburga to be her teacher for lady-like behaviour as she was busy with taking care of little Cissy) when Uncle Orion entered in with a handsome man. This man was really attractive. He had jet-black hair, sharp eyes and high cheekbones.

Aunt Walburga got up from her seat and asked in her usual cold voice, "Ah, hello there, dear and _this_ is...?" She pointed her thin finger at the unknown man.

"Walburga, remember – last night at dinner – I had mentioned about a Mr. Riddle? That he wanted to see our heirlooms? Well, this is Mr. Riddle." Uncle Orion said, gesturing at the handsome man next to him.

Bellatrix noticed that Mr. Riddle did not like being _called_ Mr. Riddle. He was cringing every time when Uncle Orion said 'Mr. Riddle'.

"But Orion, it would take a lot of time to get the heirlooms here." Aunt Walburga said.

"Why is it not possible to bring them now?" Uncle Orion demanded.

"Because Kreany is cleaning the heirloom cabinets up in Phineas Nigellus's old room!" Aunt Walburga replied.

"Why don't you tell her to stop cleaning and bring the heirlooms here?" Uncle Orion snapped. Aunt Walburga rolled her eyes.

"That lousy creature does not wish to listen to me. She only listens to the master of this house." Aunt Walburga said, her black eyes staring piercingly at Uncle Orion. Uncle Orion sighed and said:

"I agree to go there, but on one condition. You must come with me. At the very least, I could see that your piercing looks can make Kreany to be careful while she's carrying those heirlooms." To Mr. Riddle, he said, "My apologies, Tom. But that useless mutt of a House-elf will only listen to me. Apparently, she doesn't fancy being in my wife's company." Bellatrix observed that Mr. Riddle didn't like being called Tom. How odd was that!

"It is fine, Orion. I understand. House-elves can be rather ... ah, _pesky_ sometimes." Mr. Riddle said.

"The help these days, Tom! It is so –" Before Uncle Orion could continue, Aunt Walburga cut him off.

"Yes, the help these days! So slow!" She said, glaring at her husband. Uncle Orion rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go, Walburga." He said and both of them left the room.

Mr. Tom Riddle sat down on a settee and asked, "Why can't they shout out for the darn House-elf?"

"It is not good manners for anyone of our birth to shout for House-elves." Bellatrix asked, taken-aback by this man's lack of knowledge on manners.

"Ah, manners... I never learnt much of manners back when I was in that place." Mr. Riddle said darkly. Bellatrix blinked. What on earth was _that _place?

"I do not mean to be rude, but, what is _that _place?" Bellatrix said curiously. Mr. Riddle smiled at her.

"You wouldn't like to know about it, young ...?"

"My name is Bellatrix, sir." Bellatrix promptly finished the sentence for him. "And why would I not like to know about the place where you didn't learn manners, sir?"

"Bellatrix, you see... this place is not _fit_ for pure-blood children like you. It wouldn't do much good if I told about that ... House-elf dung hill." Mr. Riddle said.

Bellatrix laughed. She loved the way he called that horrible place _House-elf dung hill_.

"Speaking of House-elves, would you like to see something?" Bellatrix asked. Tom Riddle nodded cautiously and quite spontaneously, Bellatrix took his thin hand. Next, she pulled him towards the place where the world's greatest mount of House-elf heads was.

Mr. Riddle gasped. He said, "Sly Salazar! This is –"

"Want to take a closer look?" Bellatrix asked. Before Mr. Riddle could answer, she pulled him closer towards the mount of House-elves.

Mr. Riddle's mouth flew open. He touched the heads of dead House-elves absent-mindedly. Bellatrix observed that he was too engrossed.

"You see, according to Father, the tradition of cutting off House-elves' head came because of Great-great-great Aunt Elladora. She started this because – AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bellatrix screamed. She had just seen a huge, hairy spider crawling on her Grandfather Pollux's private House-elf, Preacher (Who was Kreany's grandfather).

Mr. Riddle came out of his trance and asked her, "What is it? What happened?"

Bellatrix turned to him and said, "Sp...Spider... AAAH!" She had shrieked again. The hairy spider had jumped from Preacher's pointed nose to Bellatrix's face.

"AAAAAAH! Get your dirty eight hands off me, you vile spider! AAAAAAAAAH!" She cried. The spider had now obscured her vision. She tried swatting him off, but no luck.

Mr. Riddle said, "Calm down, Bellatrix. Calm down and stay still." Hearing his voice, Bellatrix stood still and stopped her vain attempts to swat the despicable spider.

Mr. Riddle picked the spider up (Which was wriggling in his hand) and pointed his wand (Which was of yew, Bellatrix noted, now that she could see). He muttered an incantation which sounded a lot like Abracadabra. The next minute, she saw that the spider had stopped wriggling and was still.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. She looked at Mr. Riddle and said breathlessly, "Wow, that's ... really ... great! Thank you so much, Mr. Riddle."

"You're welcome, Bellatrix." He smiled. "You're most welcome."

"How did you do that Abracadabra?" Bellatrix asked dazedly.

"I'll teach you that once you get your wand." Mr. Riddle said and gave another smile. Bellatrix returned the smile. A new spell! That was going to be interesting! When she would go to Hogwarts, she would be the first one in her year to know a spell!

The minute he said that, Orion and Walburga came, with Kreany. Kreany's hands were full of the old Order of Merlin, the Black family locket and other heirlooms.

"Ah Tom, here are the heirlooms!" Orion boomed with a grin. "Come; let us go to the drawing room so that you can see them better."

Mr. Riddle nodded and the two men went to the drawing room. Kreany followed them but Walburga stayed there. She turned to Bellatrix and said:

"Bella, your father will be coming shortly to take you back home." Aunt Walburga said. Bellatrix nodded in a daze. Aunt Walburga nodded and left her alone with her thoughts.

Bellatrix was still in a daze. She had realised something really important that day: She had found her Prince Charming. He was handsome, yes. Witty, sure, and he had saved her from something _really_ bad.

Her Prince Charming was Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another story finished. Before you guys kill me, let me tell you something. I admit Bellatrix is rather out of character. For my defence, I'd say she is just SEVEN! <strong>

**Oh and yeah. She did not show much blood-purity in here. Again, I'd say, she's seven. I think she started preaching about blood-purity when she was ten or so...**

**Speaking of preaching, did anyone guess who Preacher and Kreany are related to? :P :P**

**As for Alphard, I don't think he was much interested in blood purity (As he gave ol' Padfoot his money) so here, he told the Black Sisters about Prince Charming (I don't think he really exists for me). **

**Read and Review.**

**P.S. Point out any mistakes if you find any... **


End file.
